


Late Night Cravings

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Food Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Darcy sent Bucky on a late night ice cream run.





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 30 prompt: "I've waited so long for this."

"I've waited so long for this," Darcy said, digging into the carton of novelty-flavored ice cream.

"I just went out and got it," Bucky said.

"Yeah, but you took so long."

"You know what?" he teased as he stalked closer.

"Wait, let me finish this before you pounce."

He came around behind her and kissed the side of her neck, letting his hands wander from her waist to her baby bump to her breasts. She moaned around her mouthful. He slid his fingers into her hair to move her head, to kiss along the other side.

She dropped the spoon.


End file.
